1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device having the substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a substrate for a semiconductor device having improved heat dissipation characteristics, a semiconductor device having the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device is mounted on a substrate and receives power through the substrate. Recently, among such semiconductor devices, interest in a Light Emitting Diode (LED) that generates light is increasing. The LED is a semiconductor device for converting electrical energy into optical energy. The LED is recently attracting attention as a light source since it has low power consumption, is environmental-friendly, and lasts a long time. The LED has been mainly used in general lights, mobile phones, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), vehicle lights, etc., and its use is expanding to more various industrial fields.
A semiconductor device that receives power emits heat. The heat may deteriorate the characteristics of the semiconductor device if the heat is not dissipated to the outside. Particularly, when it receives power, the LED emits heat while creating light, and the heat emitted from the LED deteriorates the optical efficiency and lifespan of the LED. Accordingly, a considerable amount of research into heat dissipation of a semiconductor device such as a LED device is being conducted. Specifically, research into technology for dissipating heat generated by a semiconductor device through a substrate whose lower surface the semiconductor device is mounted on is being actively conducted. And, considerable effort is aimed at manufacturing a semiconductor package including a semiconductor device at a low cost.